Age of Darkness
Age of Darkness is a new movie to be made by RedSilver56. It is also a new episode of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Synopsis Apocalypse is resurrected, and sets out with a vengeance. He recruits former Hellfire Club member, Riptide, street criminal, Carnage, retired government agent, Nighlock, and Elsa. Together they will cleanse the Earth of the weak. Can our heroes stop them, or will they succeed? Plot Apocalypse lives again The movie kicks off with Cairo, where it shows where Apocalypse was killed years. Suddenly, the sand moves and forms a skeleton right in the area, while it also removes the metal that is still there. Then blue flesh forms on the skeleton, revealing Apocalypse is returning. The armor fixes itself, and the god-like mutant opens his eyes. He gets up and walks away, swearing revenge. Brian and Thomas playing chess/attack of the Green Goblin/Along came a Spider The next day, we see Brian setting up a chess board, when Thomas rolls up. The two then engage in a dramatic chess game, making dramatic remarks. Suddenly, a bomb in the shape of a pumpkin lands next to them and explodes. A crazy man that looks like a goblin shows up and starts throwing bombs everywhere. Suddenly, a web pulls the Goblin off his glider and slams him on the ground. The Spider-Man then kicks him into James, making a dent in him.in anger, he throws Spider-Man into a building. Goblin gets on his glider and finds him sitting on a couch, listening to his theme, and eating pizza. He webs his face then drop kicks him. Spidey damages his glider, and Goblin swears he'll have his revenge. Apocalypse rescues Riptide/thanking Spidey/Imbuing Riptide In Cairo, Apocalypse is traveling around in a cloak, looking at the new cars that have been made since his death. He sees the former Hellfire Club member, Riptide, in his old clothes. He witnesses him use his tornado powers to stir up a sand storm, which he uses to steal from some merchants in the market. The merchants pursue him, while Apocalypse follows slowly behind. Just as they are about to cut off his hand, Apocalypse intervenes. He uses dust to cutoff three of the men's heads, which makes one them flee. He then uses his power to literally melt the last one into the wall. Back in Equestria, our heroes thank Spidey for saving their city from the Goblin. They ask who he is when they give him a medal, and he says they know who he is. They ask if they truly do, and he says I'm just your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man, and he swings off. Back in Cairo, Riptide kicks some thieves out of his home, and reveals to Apocalypse that ever since Shaw, Azazel, Angel Salvadore, and Emma were killed off, he felt he had nothing left to fight for, and went into hiding before Trask could find him. Apocalypse then touches Riptide's TV to find out how much he has missed since his death. He then imbues Riptide with power, turning his hair white. Nighlock's new life/Archangel warns the heroes about Apocalypse/Anna becomes Venom In America, Nighlock, a retired government agent and former leader of Code Red, now works at a car factory. He lives with his grandparents to take care of them, and helps take care of one of his younger cousins. Later that night, Nighlock tells his cousin a bedtime story Magneto taught him. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Archangel is flying around when he senses Apocalypse's presence on earth. He flies to Equesodor, and warns everyone about the situation. The heroes laugh at this, and Cadence berates him, saying he really shouldn't lie. Hurt, Warren leaves, sad and angry, telling them that they'll never trust him, and that they all deserve to be destroyed, since they let their pride control them. Meanwhile, Anna is walking back from the diner, when she hears screaming from the church as the bell rings. Suspicious, she investigates and finds a man trying to get some black stuff off of him. Some of the stuff gets on her cloak, which forces her to take it off when she sees it spreading on its own. However, more of the stuff gets on her, and starts bonding to her. After the black stuff leaves the blonde man, it completely bonds with Anna, turning her into something else... into a monster. Then the screen goes black. Deadpool interrupts the movie with his theme song/what happened last time in the Escapades After the screen goes black, it cuts to Deadpool, who says that they missed the most important part of the movie, the theme song and the previously on Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Hiatt Grey tells him to shut up, while RedSilver56 offers him a shotgun. Deadpool performs his theme song and tells what happened last time, then finishes up his song. Anna insults everyone and leaves the team/discovering Anna's dark transformation Later, everyone is searching for Anna. Anna appears and is apparently calm. But when Jake berates her for worrying them, she smacks him. She then starts insulting the team. She calls Twilight a fool, along with the other Element Bearers. She continues to insult the others, and leaves the team. Confused, the Heroes go to see Grandpabbi to find out what happened to her. He explains that the Venom Symbiote has taken control of her, and is manipulating her mind. He tells them to go see Archangel as he might hold some information on how to stop it. Apocalypse and Riptide meet with Tombstone and Carnage/Upgrading the Carnage Symbiote Later that night, Riptide and Apocalypse head to New York. They meet up with Tombstone who is preparing to head home for the night. Cletus Kasady arrives and prepares to fight, as Apocalypse turns Tombstone's gun and ammo to dust. Kasady unsheathes symbiotic claws on his hands and places them against their throats. Impressed with his powers, Apocalypse upgrades the Carnage Symbiote, and heightens his senses by tenfold. Psylocke comforts Archangel/apologizing to Archangel/Spider-Man is Peter Parker In Berlin, Archangel is still depressed that no one believed him about Apocalypse. He has gone back to drinking and is blasting heavy metal again. Psylocke enters and climbs to him. She tells him that sometimes, people aren't gonna believe him, but he just needs to be patient. Our Heroes enter the building and apologize for how they treated him, but they need his help. They explain that Anna has been corrupted by the Venom Symbiote, and they need his help. Archangel visits Peter Parker, whom he claims has information on the Symbiote. Twilight goes with him. He shows Peter the video of him stopping a bad guy and saving a bus. Parker denies it's him, but Warren proves it by using a broom to reveal where he's hidden his costume. Shocked, Twilight asks Warren how he knew. Betsy(Psylocke's real name) explains that every X-Man knows. Warren explains to Peter that the Venom Symbiote is back and has taken over Anna. Parker explains that only two things can leave the Symbiote in a weakened state - fire and sonar. Cemetery Wind kills Nighlock's grandparents and cousin/Nighlock kills them back Two days later, Cemetery Wind locates Nighlock and demand he surrender himself. Just as he does so, Nighlock's cousin uses his powers to try and get them away from him. One Cemetery Wind Agent accidentally kills him, which leads to Nighlock killing them all in revenge. Venom Anna teams up with Doc Ock and Sandman/Peter teams up with the Heroes, Archangel, Psylocke, and Harry Osborn While swinging around in her Venom costume, she runs into Doctor Octopus and Sandman. She admits (though, the symbiote is manipulating her) that she wants to kill the spider. She requests a team up, which they agree to. Meanwhile, Parker leads his new friends to his best friend, Harry Osborn. They tell him the Venom Symbiote has returned. Together, they team up to fight Venom Anna. Nighlock attempts to kill the workers/Apocalypse upgrades his powers/Hans, Starlight, Lightning Dust, Trixie, Sunset, and the Dazzlings witness it The very next day, Nighlock confronts the workers who called Cemetery Wind on him. Just as he is about to kill them, Apocalypse, Riptide, and Carnage teleport in. The god-like mutant uses his powers to sink them into the ground, which kills them instantly. He then takes them to the Weapon X facility where his powers first emerged. Nighlock tells him he shouldn't have brought him there. Apocalypse then reveals to the retired agent that like Magneto, Nighlock holds the most power out of all his former teammates. Nighlock channels his painful memories using his rage, hatred, anger, and pain to absorb all the energy from the facility, destroying it. Apocalypse vows to build a better world. Meanwhile, Hans, Starlight Glimmer, Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, and the Dazzlings are on a nearby hill, plotting their revenge. Before she can give her idea, Starlight notices the base imploding at different places. The others see the Weapon X base being destroyed, and are left in awe at the power of Nighlock. Then they notice Apocalypse, Riptide, and Carnage. Apocalypse teleports the Nighlock Armour (minus the helmet) and Nighlock puts it on. Nur then changes the colors of the Armour, and gives it a cape. They teleport away, leaving the Villains very awed and confused at what they saw. Confronting Venom Anna, Sandman, and Doctor Octopus/Doctor Octopus falls to his death/removing the Symbiote/Sandman leaves The Heroes, Elsa, Archangel, Psylocke, and Spider-Man then go to confront Venom Anna and her new allies. At first, Venom Anna and her allies gain the upper hand, until Harry arrives and saves them. They work together and manage to send Dr. Octopus falling to his death. They manage to subdue Sandman. But Venom Anna beats down on Parker, and prepares to kill him. Just as she is about to kill him with Harry's board, Eddie Brock stops her and holds her back. He buys enough time for Parker to grab two poles and bang them together just as she throws Eddie down the elevator shaft. He sets them into the ground, which causes continuing vibrations. He sets more poles in the ground, and uses one more to hit all of them. He uses his webs to get Anna out of the Symbiote, and then destroys it. Seeing he and his allies were defeated, Sandman escapes. Dark Nighlock reveals the powers of Elsa/Elsa builds an ice wall around Canterlot and Ponyville to keep villains out In Nighlock's hometown, Dark Nighlock reveals the power Elsa holds and why the world wants her regulated. Impressed with her powers, Apocalypse is determined to make her the final Horseman. Meanwhile, our Heroes prepare for the Villains' next attack. Determined to keep them out, Elsa puts up an ice wall, not taking any notice of her and Anna's aunt,the original Snow Queen, getting through. Arriving at the Wall/Dark Nighlock destroys the Ice Wall/Carnage murders the Snow Queen(Once Upon a Time) Later that day, Apocalypse and his Horsemen arrive at the edge of Ponyville, but can't teleport beyond the wall. Dark Nighlock steps up to the wall and places his hands on the wall. As soon as he does, the energy starts going into him, forming Ancient Egyptian Symbols all over his body. Inside the wall, somehow the Villains have gotten through(courtesy of Elsa's and Anna's aunt) and the Heroes confront them. Judy and Nick notice the Ice Wall is turning gray, as if something happening. Then cracks appear, signifying someone is destroying the wall. Everyone else sees this and then the ice wall starts imploding. Dark Nighlock then demands the location of Elsa, and Anna refuses to answer. Apocalypse then tells them to destroy the town. In an attempt to save the town, Twilight regretfully reveals Elsa's location. In a cave in the mountain Canterlot was built upon, Elsa is battling her evil aunt to the death. Anna comes to warn her sister of what has just happened, but the Snow Queen prepares to kill her. Luckily, Dark Nighlock steps out of the shadows and gets in the way, absorbing the energy from the ice blast, thus making the ice magic itself useless. Riptide forces the Snow Queen to back down immediately. Carnage restrains her with his webs, and Anna is horrified that she was never the only one with an alien symbiote, as she remembers her experience being taken over by the Venom Symbiote. Dark Nighlock then tries to force the Snow Queen to go leave Canterlot, Ponyville, and Arrendale, and never return. When she refuses, he smacks her. Anna runs in fear, not seeing Dark Nighlock punch her own aunt in the stomach. She demands that they(calling them weaklings) leave her and her niece, as it is family business. Enraged, Apocalypse allows Carnage to have his way with her. Dark Nighlock tells him do his worst. Carnage readily pounces her and starts tearing her up, spilling her blood on the cave floor, even tearing out her heart and eating it. Apocalypse then opens a purple force field and invites her to come and see. Apocalypse shows Elsa the ship her parents died in/Elsa joins Apocalypse Later, Apocalypse shows Elsa the ship her parents died in. He tells her they were going to find Rumpelstiltskin so he could help her, but it turns out, he couldn't. But he told them of the one person who could help her, but that person had been trapped in darkness. He explains when we awakened, he had no intention of causing the storm that killed them. Realizing that he was going to meet with her parents when he awakened in 1983, Elsa forgives him. She agrees to join him, and he upgrades her powers. She freezes the sunken ship to bury the past. Apocalypse equips her with ice blue armor, and an ice blue visor with ocean blue lenses. Elsa attacks Fluttershy/Hans, Starlight Glimmer, Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, and the Dazzlings vs the Mane 6, Anna, and Magneto/Carnage kills Hans The next day, while Fluttershy is taking a nature walk. Suddenly, Elsa attacks her. Fluttershy holds her own, but is eventually injured and forced to leave and retreat. Back in Camp Everfree, Hans, Starlight Glimmer, Lightning Dust, Shimmer, Trixie, and The Dazzlings attack the Mane 6 and Anna. Just as Hans is about to kill a downed Anna, Magneto uses his powers to put to metal pillars in front of him, protecting her. This makes Belle excited to see her uncle. The Mane 6(including an injured Fluttershy from earlier), Anna, and Magneto force them out of the camp. After regrouping in the forest, Hans blames everyone else for what happened. This causes Starlight to argue it wasn't fully their fault. Hans leaves, not noticing Carnage in the shadows. Carnage follows him then pounces him. Hans tries to defend himself, but Carnage manages to disarm him. As he cries in fear, the girls arrive just in time to see Carnage rip out his throat and leave. Shocked and slightly scared he might come back, they quickly bury his body and run. Dark Nighlock and Riptide vs the Dazzlings, Starlight Glimmer, Lightning Dust, Trixie, and the Dazzlings/Dark Nighlock absorbs Trixie's and the Dazzlings powers The next morning, Dark Nighlock and Riptide attack the girls. They hold their own against the two, Lightning Dust and Starlight even defeating Riptide. Taking on Dark Nighlock proves to be more difficult, however.(because of his martial arts skills and his training with the government) Dark Nighlock throws Sunset onto the ground and grabs her by the throat. Riptide starts getting up slowly, enough to see the brutality. Lightning Dust tries to pull him off of her, but he backhands her into rock, injuring her badly. Starlight bucks him, forcing him to drop her, then body slam Starlight. The Dazzlings attack, but he reaches his hand out, and all the magic energy in their pendants are absorbed by him. He then uses his power boost to absorb all the energy in the Alicorn Amulet, thus making it useless. He then uses the added power to destroy Alderaan, but this knocks him out, as he used up all his fighting energy. Riptide uses his powers to start a whirlwind, which creates cover for him to use a tornado to get him and his comrade away. Apocalypse and his Horsemen enter Ponyville/"We Will Stand For Everfree"/Sealing Ponyville and Canterlot off from the world 3 days later, Apocalypse and his Horsemen appear in Ponyville. They announce how the world wants them all regulated. They then proceed to destroy their tech and build a wall around both Ponyville and Canterlot to prevent anyone from coming to get their help, and to keep them from interfering. Anna is shocked at what her sister has become, saying it's worse than her turning to the Dark Side... she's gone deeper than it. Starlight, Lightning Dust, Sunset, Trixie, and the Dazzlings arrive and reveal the Alicorn Amulet and the pendants are no longer filled with power. However, two people have left Apocalypse and his Horsemen to think no one can get in. These two then proceed to meet with the Heroes. The Heroes meet Nighlock's closest friends: Deadpool and Mirage the Illusionist/enter the Punisher While they are in disarray, Adagio tries to break out of the wall, but only succeeds in hurting her arm. Trixie and Starlight argue until Twilight tries to break them up. They then get into a fight, and everyone watches in horror as they ignite their lightsabers. Deadpool manages to block both blades and disarm them. Mirage uses his Illusion energy to separate them then tells them to stop as this is what Apocalypse wants. They tell them that if they want to stop him, they have to work together. Sunset taunts them asking if they have the guts to kill any of them. Deadpool explains they will not kill their friend: Nighlock. It then dawns on Starlight that Dark Nighlock is their friend. Mirage explains they knew him before he became Dark Nighlock. He was originally a master thief from Texas, who joined the government to protect the world, and became the leader of their number one team: Code Red. However, Attinger appears and announces his plans to kill all of the Horsemen. He then says Anna is weak and won't have the guts to kill - but is shot in the head before he can finish. They all turn to see the one responsible is none other than the most feared criminal killer - The Punisher. He explains he had just found out from Karl Lykos, also known as Sauron, and another Code Red member, that Attinger and Cemetery Wind tampered with Nighlock's genetic code an decided to play God. They turned what should've been adaptation abilities into energy absorption abilities. Mirage uses the telescope in the castle to put out the ultimate call for all Code Red members. A plan to stop Apocalypse/Deadpool's worst non-lethal weapons The Heroes and Code Red then make a plan to stop Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Mirage explains that the only one they won't be killing is Nighlock. Anna interrupts saying they shouldn't kill Elsa either. This upsets Deadpool, as he wants to kill the other three. Punisher then reminds him he is under the direct rules of a bet, and asks if he has any non-lethal weapons. He reveals he has a banana gun (which actually works), a carrot knife, fish throwing knives, chicken swords (living chickens turned into swords), and a cooked chicken shield. Sauron(Marvel) asks him where he got the shield. Deadpool tells everyone he used Pinkie's oven. Shocked by this, since she had a cake in there, she demands to know what he did with her cake. Deadpool then says he used her cake as well (meaning he ate it). Dark Nighlock destroys the Death Star/Carnage and Elsa kill Vader and Maul In Cairo, Apocalypse orders Dark Nighlock to head for space and destroy the Galactic Empire's Death Star. Dark Nighlock hitches a ride on a shuttle. He then uses the no gravity in space to hop from Star Destroyer to Star Destroyer. He then witnesses it ready to fire upon Earth uses his powers to pull the beam to him and absorb the energy from it. Vader and Maul notice this and order them to cease fire, as it is draining the energy from the Death Star. Dark Nighlock uses the energy to hack into the Executor and get it within his range to absorb the rest of the energy. Once he absorbs all the energy, the Death Star blows up. Vader and Maul escape, only to run into Carnage and Elsa. They get into a fight, that results in Elsa freezing Maul then shattering him. Carnage rips out Vader's respirator system, then rips off his head. Their bodies are found by Discalis and Princess Chaos. Mirage and Deadpool confront Dark Nighlock/Code Red vs Elsa, Riptide, and Carnage The heroes and Code Red arrive at Cairo to combat Apocalypse. Mirage and Deadpool leave to go confront Dark Nighlock. The others go to deal with the other Horsemen. Apocalypse plans to use a fallen follower of his, who served him faithfully(the follower is Ozymandias), where Apocalypse promises to bring his best friend back. Riptide rides a tornado to deal with them, and creates a whirlwind to send a car at them. Air Strike catches it and breaks it in half. Riptide sends another car at them, this time, the wind is too strong for William to rip it in half. Taser intervenes and shoots electricity out of her hands which distracts Riptide long enough for William to throw it at him. Elsa arrives just in time to use her powers to split the car in half. The two car halves land next to Riptide, while Elsa tells him to split them up. While she does that, the Mane 6 get into the pyramid, and make their way to Apocalypse. However, Carnage follows them to destroy them once and for all. Mirage and Deadpool leave Dark Nighlock/Dark Nighlock remembers how he fought alongside his former teammates Meanwhile, Mirage and Deadpool are finishing their talk with their old friend. Mirage tells him he is going to fight for what he has left, then asks if he is. He and Deadpool leave Dark Nighlock alone. As he is floating there, Dark Nighlock starts remembering the times he fought alongside his team. He remembers how Malfunction once told him he could become apart of something much bigger than himself. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust vs Carnage When Carnage attacks the Mane 6, but Rainbow decides to sacrifice herself against the monster by fighting him herself. Just as he is about to kill her, Lightning Dust saves her, saying that nobody kills her, but her. Together they lure Carnage outside and fight him. Carnage swats Rainbow away and starts strangling Lightning Dust, then stabs her in the chest. In anger, Rainbow gets back up and Carnage grabs hold of her tail. She manages to slam him on debris everywhere then traps him. "This is for Lightning Dust!" she tells him, then knocks him out. She flies back to Lightning Dust, who tells her that they are far from done. Rainbow says she won't come back, as she has been injured beyond help. Lightning Dust tells her she'll be back - all villains get revived eventually. Lightning Dust dies in her arms. Twilight destroys Ozymandias' body/Carnage and Elsa try to catch Code Red and the heroes/Carnage dies Back in the pyramid, Twilight finally teleports to the throne room, and uses her magic to destroy Ozymandias' body, and teleport away. Apocalypse wakes up and sees he is still in his current body. He looks over to where Ozymandias was and yells in rage at how his most loyal friend was just destroyed in cold blood. Meanwhile, Taser is still fighting Riptide while Air Strike is fighting Elsa alongside Anna. Red Smoke manages to teleport them all away. As they prepare to take off in the jet, Carnage wakes up and uses his claws to break free. He swings from debris to debris and calls for Elsa. Elsa starts walking then runs to the edge of the building and jumps off. Carnage catches her and tosses her onto the jet and lands on the jet. While they try to escape, with the combination of Red Smoke, Rarity, Luna, Celestia, and Twilight powers, Elsa uses her ice powers to use an ice sword to cut a hole in the roof of the jet. As 5 heroes try to teleport everyone out, Elsa finally cuts the hole. The 5 continue to try as Carnage hops into the jet, cornering them. Taser telekinetically makes the jet go down and gain speed, making Carnage lose balance. He tries crawling to them, but the 5 manage to teleport them away safely. Carnage lands on the glass, and sees the ground getting closer, and tries to break the glass. Elsa loses her grip on the hole and falls off. Carnage watches in horror as the jet closes in on the ground. Elsa uses her powers to slide down a building as the jet blows up, killing Carnage and the symbiote. Apocalypse comes out/Quicksilver vs Apocalypse/Elsa witnesses Apocalypse break his leg with Dark Nighlock Later, Apocalypse comes out, and sees Kasady's mutilated corpse and the burning symbiote and calls them useless. This wavers Elsa's faith in the god-like mutant. Apocalypse then demands Twilight show herself to take Ozymandias' place. As he shouts for her to come out and show herself, time slows down and Quicksilver appears in front of him. He throws a few punches before Apocalypse catches on, and uses his powers to make the ground stop him. Time speeds up again, and then he punches Pietro's arm then breaks his leg. Elsa is left in shock at this, while Dark Nighlock hears his cry of pain. This slightly angers him, seeing his friend assaulted like that. Mirage is left shocked, feeling his friend's pain. Riptide prepares to kill Quicksilver/Deadpool was disguised as Riptide/Mirage confronts Apocalypse on the Astral Plane Just then, Riptide appears. He is holding a tornado sword in his hand. Apocalypse lifts Quicksilver's head and tells Riptide to "finish him." Riptide swings, but slits Apocalypse's throat instead. Realizing "Riptide" is not one of his Horsemen, Apocalypse grabs him, and it is revealed that Deadpool used form changing abilities with his powers. Apocalypse taunts Mirage to come out and rescue him. Seeing the person who once helped her control her powers strangled in front of her eyes cause Elsa to start to back down from where she was watching, making her realize her mistake. Mirage starts to get up to confront Apocalypse, but Starlight pleads him not to. Mirage then realizes he can use his powers to confront other telepaths, even if her doesn't have a connection with them. He lies down and enters the Astral Plane, gaining Apocalypse's attention. Apocalypse enters the Astral Plane. Mirage then asks if he really wants what he has. Then he asks if he really wants to see what he has gone through. He uses his powers to form Major Mansion around them. At first, Mirage gains the upper hand until Apocalypse starts altering his size in the Astral Plane. Apocalypse then gains the upper hand. Dark Nighlock rejoins his comrades/Twilight, Dark Nighlock, Firestar, Air Strike, and Elsa destroy Apocalypse In the Physical Plane, Apocalypse approaches the area where the heroes are, but just as Beast and Taser are about to jump down to stall him, Dark Nighlock uses his powers to stop Apocalypse's approach. "You betray me!" Apocalypse tells him. "No, I betrayed them," Dark Nighlock, now returning to his old way as Nighlock, replies. He then uses his energy powers to lift pieces of debris off the ground and send it at his former master. Apocalypse manages to block it. He starts walking to the hiding place, while Beast gets Deadpool and Quicksilver away. Taser uses her power of electricity to try and hit him, but uses too much energy. Apocalypse knocks out Beast and traps Taser in the wall. Just as Apocalypse is about to finish Mirage off, the young illusionist reveals he called Twilight for help. Twilight unleashes her full Alicorn powers, and destroys his Astral form, and his armor. Nighlock uses his powers to send debris to pierce Apocalypse. The energy wakes up Beast, who uses his strength to free Taser. Once freed, Taser uses her electric powers to add more force to the attack. Apocalypse creates his teleportation force field to get away. However, Elsa finally comes to her senses and uses her powers to destroy the field. The force of Twilight's powers leaves Apocalypse saying one last thing before being destroyed. "All is revealed." He is incinerated into nothing, and all is rebuilt. Sunset, the Dazzlings, Trixie, and Starlight (after a moment of her and Mirage staring at each other romantically), take off, given the chance to escape. Celebration/Deathstroke kills Mr. Biskit Later, everyone celebrates the defeat of Apocalypse. Nighlock and his fellow members of the Digi-Brothers sing God's Not Dead (Like a Lion). Meanwhile, Sunset, Trixie, The Dazzlings, and Starlight arrive back at Lockdown's ship, where Palpatine berates them for helping the enemy. The Biskit Twins take out their energy whips to punish them, however before they can, one of Lockdown's Decepticons is killed with a single shot to the eye. Everyone turns and sees the infamous Deathstroke. He proceeds to knock everyone out. He puts them in different cages, minus Brittany and Whittany Biskit. He tells Whittany to choose whether her twin sister or their father dies. When she refuses to choose, he warns her that if she doesn't they both die. She again refuses. "So now what? You're not gonna kill your sister to prove your stronger?" Deathstroke asks. Whittany says they don't have to, and they can just lock her up. Deathstroke then says it will only continue till one of the twins kills Red Smoke. "Because you don't have the guts to kill! And you call yourself a sith and a Decepticon." He prepares to shoot Brittany, but Mr. Biskit gets up and decides to sacrifice himself. After saying he possess true courage and apologizes that he didn't pass it on to his twin daughters, he takes out his sword and stabs him. He free everyone and leaves. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a city to burn," he says. Credits/Lev the Leviathan Once the credits are done rolling, a cruise ship from Greece sails into the stormiest part of the Bermuda Triangle. However, a light blue beam blasts a hole in it, and it sinks to the bottom. As it sinks, we see various sea creatures. Once it hits the bottom, the camera turns to a long, serpentine body. It stops to show us a closed eye. The yellow eye opens, and the screen goes black as we hear Lev the Leviathan's mighty roar. Trivia *Green Goblin cameos in the movie. *Spider-Man, Archangel, Venom, Grand Pabbi, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Psylocke, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Harry Osborn, Hans, Starlight Glimmer, Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, The Dazzlings, Magneto, The Snow Queen (Once Upon a Time), Punisher, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Deathstroke, Lockdown, Emperor Palpatine, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Mr. Biskit, and Lev the Leviathan guest star in this film. *The Horsemen of Apocalypse in this film are Riptide, Carnage, Nighlock, and Elsa. *The storyline continues in Revenge of the Leviathan Empire. Scenes * Soundtrack #The Future/Main Titles - X-Men Days of Future Past returns from the dead, and the Main Titles play #First day at MU - Monsters University and Thomas play Chess #Green Goblin's Theme - Spider-Man (2002) Goblin attacks Canterlot #Saving New York - The Amazing Spider-Man arrives to save the day #Spider-Man theme song - Spider-Man 1967 Spider-Man is listening to his theme song #Assault - The Avengers (2012) rescues Riptide then imbues him with power #Eric's new life - X-Men Apocalypse in his new life #Cap's Promise - Captain America Civil War senses Apocalypse and is berated falsely for lying #Church and Venom - Spider-Man 3 walking home, hears a yell of pain, and the Venom Symbiote bonds with her, turning her into Venom #Theme Song - Minecraft Deadpool Roleplay interrupts the movie and tells what happened last time in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades #Arrival - The Avengers (2012) returns to the group #Red Ledger - The Avengers (2012) insults everybody and leaves #Recruiting Psylocke - X-Men Apocalypse recruits Carnage #Be the Legend you were meant to be - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree comforts Archangel and the Heroes apologize to him #Shattered Life - X-Men Apocalypse Wind accidentally kills Nighlock's grandparents and younger cousin #Savages - Pocahontas Anna teams up with Sandman and Doctor Octopus #Eric's Rebirth - X-Men Apocalypse shows Nighlock the Weapon X facility where his powers first emerged and Nighlock destroys the place #Duel of the Fates - The Phantom Menace Heroes, Harry Osborn, Spider-Man, Archangel, and Psylocke fight Venom Anna, Doc Ock, and Sandman #Hope - X-Men Days of Future Past Nighlock reveals Elsa's powers and Elsa builds an ice wall around Ponyville and Canterlot #Apocalypse - X-Men Apocalypse Dark Nighlock, Riptide, and Carnage arrive at the wall, and destroy it #Akela's Death - The Jungle Book (2016) murders the Snow Queen in cold blood #Anakin's Betrayal - Revenge of the Sith joins Apocalypse's side #Civil War - Captain America Civil War attacks and injures Fluttershy, the Villains fight the Mane 6, Anna, and Magneto #Catastrophee - Captain America Civil War attacks and kills Hans #We Will Stand For Everfree - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree and his Horsemen seal Ponyville and Canterlot off from Earth and destroy their technology #The Attack on the Jakku Village - Star Wars: The Force Awakens tries to break open the wall while Starlight and Trixie get into a fight #Cap's Promise - Captain America Civil War Nighlock's true history #The Skull - The Punisher (2004) Punisher is revealed to have been the one to shot Attinger in the head Category:War films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:RedSilver56